bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:DarkShad0w755/Cbkguy disbelief AU (WIP)
This is no longer WIP Many tabby love stacks have been completed over and over. The player is used to meeting Cbkguy at his hive But instead, they met an old friend that wasn't supposed to be seen yet. Ryan Dankerson had gotten sick of watching the player complete his tabby love stack over and over again. The player has made a new account, and Ryan was impatient. He didn't want to see a new tabby love stack be completed again. So he stopped Cbkguy from trying to make the player stop playing. And took care of it himself. But he failed. And Cbkguy was now the one to watch the tabby love stack be completed. Cbkguy: I don't understand What's so good to complete tabby love stacks? Is there some sort of inside puns I'm missing? No that can't be it... What were... What were his last words? He told me it would be a pun... ... He's very funny, right? He can be annoying at times, yeah... And lazy too... ... But he was with me when I really needed it. But now he's... A-and Charisk Dreemurr too... You i...ignored them. Take his porcelain dipper Player. Allow me to tell you about some very complex feelings. Feelings like... See someone don't complete his stack. See someone you love don't complete his stack Being the only one who have 1000 tokens collected. Standing in front of someone who wants to complete his tabby love stack. These feelings... They must be what you are feeling right now. Intro: I am so sorry. Even though you collected so many tabby love... I promised myself to always let you have some. Everyone deserves to have somes. ...That included Ryan. * Cbkguy no longer believes on you... Add a tabby love Blocked Let me know if you will lose some tabby love. - I don't want that you don't have tabby love I just need to teach you a lesson * Cbkguy no longer believes on you... Add a tabby love Blocked - You're making it difficult for me not to disable that thousandth tabby love. Do you really want this to be your last token? * You can't tell if he is angry or not... Item Golden Stinger * You eat the Golden Stinger. * BEE ATTACK increased by 2 * You recovered 25 HP * Cbkguy also found some valuable food items. * You both share a nice meal - * He seems upset Add a tabby love Blocked - Sorry, just a habit. I named that lazy attack after my friend. See you soon, Ryan Act -Check -Grind '-Tease' -Apologize * You tell Cbkguy he could never have joined the wiki's admins * His vicious bee show his spikes. * Cbkguy's ATTACK increased! - * Don't noogie the pro-player Add a tabby love Blocked - Noo!!!! ... I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have stopped believing in you. I bet you regret everything you did I just really miss my friends... I'm so sorry. * Finish your tabby love stack Add a tabby love Blocked You really are heartless. After I did everything I could to stop myself from giving your last tabby love... Why? What's the point??? * Finish your tabby love stack Add a tabby love Blocked You can be happy without tabby love. You just need to try. I'm still your friend * Finish your tabby love stack Add a tabby love stack Blocked I forgive you. It's not too late to evict your tabby bee. Don't make me let you have your thousandth tabby love. Please. * Make him giving you the last token Add a tabby love Blocked I'm at my limit, player. * Finish your tabby love stack Add a tabby love +500 ----- That's it. No more grind. No more jokes. * Looks like you've made him angry Act '-Check' -Grind -Cry -Pun * CBKGUY 30 ATK 25 DEF * He's too angry to talk - Act * You tell Cbkguy he was easy to manipulate * You tell him he'll lose all his tabby love soon. - * No more jokes. Item Golden Stinger * You eat the Gol... * Oh. * I guess you don't eat the Golden Stinger. - How can your tabby love be so high? After all the time you play... You deserve this. - * Ryan Dankerson would have found this humerus. Item Tabby Bee * (you take a big bite.) * (Your face reflexively scrunches up.) * (It's even worse than last time...) * All those timelines * All those times playing together. * All those friendships * Come now, you don't miss them. * Why else would we be here? =) - Huff... Puff... Ryan... I won't give up. Even if I have to put my life at risk... I'll make the player pay for what they did. - I... I can't do it So that's what it is... The first thing I've gotten defeated at. Is let you have your tabby love be stacked. No wonder why Ryan said it would be stupid. Oh Ryan... You've always been so smart. You lazybees... I wish you were here. I'm not an idiot. I know that isn't possible. It's not like it matters. It's too late no, isn't? I've already given up. I'm sorry Ryan. No. Charisk once told me that player's are determined. How cute! However... I, The great Cbkguy do not require that. In fact, I am so great I don't need anything. Eh heh heh! I thought I had lost myself back then. But no. I am, and always will be... The great Cbkguy! ----- Within the depths of The Great Cbkguy's bees, something's resonating. * The good memories are fading away... Act '-Check' -Cry -Reflirt -Pun * CBKGUY 9999 ATK 9999 DEF * He likes to say: Y ur tabby love so low!!! Ryan Dankerson: huh? No I don't Cbkguy: It was talking about me!!! I want a fair fight! Ryan Dankerson: how is that fair? Cbkguy: Let's just say... I've grown a lot of backbee. - Ryan Dankerson: Oops, my turn Papyrus: Heh, back to me! Ryan Dankerson: C'mon bro, just a minute without interruption? I need to talk to the player about what he did. Because if I don't they might... ... Cbkguy: Really?!?! You always do this... Alas, the pathetic solution... Impale Token!!! Whoops I was hoping my plan would fail Ryan Dankerson: heh, guess you could... Cbkguy: Ryan, stop spamming gumdrops!. Ryan Dankerson: isn't GOO-d? Cbkguy: Ryan!!! Ryan Dankerson: I'm just joking, bro. * Yet, more sins are felt Act -Check -Cry -Reflirt '-Pun' * You say the word pun out loud. * Even after making one himself, Cbkguy's expression freezes out of disgust. * Ryan is still just smiling being lazy, like usual. Cbkguy: Please don't scare me like that. You looked like you wanted to hear something funny, Or wanted to try making a pun. I would prefer to avoid all in that subject. Try asking Ryan, he's got plenty of jokes advice. We'll discuss the rest later. Ryan Dankerson: Look, if you're hoping for a tabby love fight with me... eheheheheh... Then it's your lucky day. I honestly just hope you realize that you deserve this. - Cbkguy: Heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh heh Ryan Dankerson: uh, Nyeh - Cbkguy: Behold!!! My special attack! Ryan Dankerson: Well, it was my own idea... Cbkguy: Details are boring Throw tabby love and scratch tokens to each other Wait... This is barely even a fight. You just wanted to play Bee Swarm Simulator. It getting worst because now they throw beamstorm and festive gift tokens I consider this to be extremely unfair. Stop cheating this instant. Ryan Dankerson: Chill your bees, bro. Cbkguy: I really expected you to take this seriously. Ryan Dankerson: I'm totally serious now. Cbkguy: Game Over, Ryan Ryan Dankerson: Ok Cbkguy: We need to make the player quitting BSS, right? Ryan Dankerson: We do? Well, as long as it's you own decision. Cbkguy: Oh please, where's your enthusiasm? Charrisk Dreemurr would have make the player banned by now. Hey actually, let me give this a shot. - Charrisk Dreemurr: It's been a while, punk! Let's see what you got this time. Actually, it would probably be better to let you have your turn first. * Don't you just hate it when admins cames to wipe your data? Add a tabby love (Charrisk Dreemurr) +1 Pathetic. Well, my turn! Ban hammers tries to hit the player - Cbkguy: Is this what you want? Player, I get the feeling you aren't planning on giving up. It's a shame, really. Ryan would have loved to see a good ending. What? We both know I'm not as alive as I have been. Who knows what I'd be doing if I was here for real. I'm sorry, player. Cbkguy: They aren't real. I couldn't stand the thought of forced you to leave BSS. I've been doing this for their sake. But is this even what they would have wanted? I'm having second thoughts. - Charrisk Dreemurr Left Ryan Dankerson left - I... A big part of me is stupid enough to still believe. This is the moment Ryan would have make you quitting Bee Swarm forever. But I don't think he wants me to be like him... Because the truth is, I'm not. Even after all you did, I still can't make you quitting. No one deserves to having a bad tabby love stack like this. Not even you. Please forgive me. But I can't look past our lost friendship. My disbelief was faked. ----- I'm sorry I shouldn't have faked my brother's expectations. You scare me. That's what caused all of this. I never understood being the one of the three having a full tabby love stack. And when I tried to make a new account... Having bad tabby love stack wasn't that bad. And that's why... I still believe in you. Even if you don't see the point. I don't see the point in completing tabby love. Maybe you became a meme to other. But at least, you're unique. You're still in there somewhere. Even if you don't think so. You can still do the right thing. Time to do this my way. - The attack is composed of Cbkguy hive and sticks forming '''Tabby Love' Do you give up? No? Just a little more then. - ''Blue Attack The whole point of this is you need to give up. The moment you stop completing tabby love stacks, I'll stop try to make you quitting We can still have a good ending. You're not gonna stop, are you? All you need to do is evict your tabby bee. I'll let you have your turn now. Please do the right thing. - * ... Add a tabby love Wait!!! +499 I... I still believe in you! I still... ... Category:Blog posts